Feliz Cumpleaños, Gold
by Violett Shadow
Summary: Porque, después de todo, hoy es el cumpleaños de Gold. PreciousMetalShipping


Feliz Cumpleaños, Gold

Era un caluroso 21 de Julio en la región de Johto, más exactamente en Pueblo Primavera; un joven de pelo negro y ojos dorados miraba fijamente por la ventana de su cuarto. Hoy era su cumpleaños pero no había recibido la visita de nadie, incluso su madre se había ido de viaje por alguna otra región. El criador empezaba a perder la esperanza de que alguien apareciera por allí justo cuando sonó el timbre.

Gold se levantó como un rayo de Zapdos, bajó corriendo las escaleras, asustando a sus pokémon de paso, y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con… el cartero.

-¿Es usted Gold?-preguntó amablemente el hombre.

-Sí. –contestó el chico cogiendo la carta que le tendía el cartero y cerrándole la puerta en las narices. -¿Y esto?-se extraño Gold al ver que la carta era una multa de la policía. – ¡Mierda! Habrán descubierto que la guardería que tengo en el jardín es ilegal.

Gold fastidiado camino hasta el comedor esquivando a Togetaro que jugaba con Weavile, y dejo la carta sobre la mesa.

-¡Un momento! ¿Weavile qué haces aquí? –gritó el pelinegro, recibiendo como respuesta que el pokémon siniestro saltara a su cabeza. Gold intento quitárselo de la cara, y cuando por fin pudo, vio que el pokémon le señalaba la puerta de atrás y luego al sofá, donde para sorpresa del de ojos dorados se encontraba un chico pelirrojo que intentaba con dificultad encender el televisor. -¿Silver qué haces aquí?

-Ver Taurina Omega, ¿por? –contestó el chico inocentemente.

-Cómprate una tele. –dijo simplemente Gold antes de sentarse a su lado y encender la televisión. -¿Y bien?-preguntó expectante.

-Ah, pues hoy es la gran batalla final aunque por supuesto los protagonistas van a ganar, aquel tipo con el Typhlosion-robot y el Togekiss-robot, que siempre se pelean entre ellos, no tiene ninguna oportunidad. –exclamó Silver feliz de poder contarle a su mejor amigo sobre su anime favorito.

-No me refería a eso. –susurró Gold fastidiado.

El de ojos plateados simplemente lo miro de reojo y sonrió, hecho que paso desapercibido al pelinegro, que miraba fastidiado el anime intentando contenerse y no cometer un homicidio contra el dueño de la radio de Ciudad Trigal. Y así pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que el maratón del dichoso programa terminó.

Gold no podría estar más aburrido, tanto que se apoyo en Silver mientras dormitaba. El pelirrojo al notar el contacto enrojeció, y el de ojos dorados al percatarse de esto sonrió como solo él sabía.

-Oye Silver.

-¿S-Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Gold?

-Ah, nada. Solo me preguntaba si no tendrías que darme algo, no sé, ya que hoy es un día especial… -decía el al tiempo que se acercaba más y más a su cara, que se había vuelto tan roja como su pelo. –Supongo que me lo tendré que cobrar yo.

Silver intentaba alejarlo pero era imposible, Gold ya estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, el menor dejo de oponer resistencia, y justo cuando iban a besarse… se abrió la puerta de repente y apareció Crystal. Los dos chicos se separaron al instante más rojos que un tomate.

-¡C-Crys! ¿Qué haces aquí? –gritó el pelinegro sorprendido.

-Pues me parece que interrumpir algo, así que os espero fuera. –dijo ella mientras murmuraba "Lo sabía".

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Me tocaba entretenerte mientras el resto preparaba una fiesta sorpresa.-explico Silver.- Y respecto a tu regalo…-Esta vez el que se acerco fue Silver y esta vez el que enrojeció fue Gold, pero por fin los labios de los dos se unieron en un largo y esperado beso. -¿Te gusta esto?-le preguntó una vez que se separaron.

-Más que cualquier otro regalo que podrías darme. –respondió el cumpleañero.

Y así ambos salieron a la fiesta, donde Crystal ya se había encargado de difundir todo tipo de rumores.

A la mañana siguiente a Gold le volvió a llegar otra multa, pero esta vez por "fiesta ilegal montada en el jardín".

* * *

Bueno, este one-shot lo escribí para un concurso en el foro pokémon de submanga, el cual gane XD

Espero que os haya gustado, y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Gold!


End file.
